earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarynthe Dreadmoor
=Physical Description= *'Garments/Armor:' Sarynthe is generally clad in tattered, ripped, and worn looking robes of deep, dark colors. They generally look as though she has had the clothing for a long time, even if the garment in question is brand new. She has a small, circular pendant she keeps attached to her belt that bears the icon of the Nathrezim. *'Other:' Sarynthe's skin is completely covered with thorn-shaped tattoos that are a deep green in color. These tattoos cover every square inch of skin on her body, and when touched, seem to ripple as if they were on the surface of a body of water. After they ripple, they tend to re-form in a different configuration. Also, at times, they will seem to reconfigure of their own will. When angered or cornered, her tattoos will seem to change to a red color and glow. Similarly, if she is confronted by a demon, whether controlled by another Warlock or a freely roaming demon, her tattoos will turn purple and begin to glow. Both of these signal distinct shifts in her personality. =Personality= Sarynthe is generally a kind, if somewhat timid individual. She tends to smile frequently and will generally greet everyone she meets with at least a polite nod. Those that seem threatening to her, however, will often cause her to become more timid and even attempt to hide. If cornered or angered, her tattoos will shift color as detailed above, and she will become more defiant as the subconscious training instilled in her begins to take effect. If around demons, again, subconscious training will cause her to go into a somewhat trance-like state where she will attempt to directly communicate with the demon on a mental level. This tends to happen more with more sentient demons such as Succubi and Fel Guards, and far less often with less sentient demons like Void Walkers and Fel Hounds. =History= Much like many of the citizens of Lordaeron, Sarynthe grew up an uneventful life. The difference between her and many of the local populace was that she was born and immediately orphaned. She grew up her entire life poor and homeless, wandering the countryside and, eventually, the streets of Lordaeron’s capital. A humble and kind hearted individual, Sarynthe was forced to beg to survive, but tried to keep a smile to her face her whole life, despite her poor living conditions. Then the Plague came. It ravished the countryside, consumed entire towns, and struck down almost all of Lordaeron’s population. Sarynthe, being among the lowest class citizens of Lordaeron, soon contracted the deadly plague. She struggled to fight against it until finally it claimed her in her sleep in a back alleyway of Lordaeron’s Capital. When she awoke, she was a member of a humble and kindhearted individual, Sarynthe was forced to beg to survive, but tried to keep a smile to her face her whole life, despite her poor living conditions. Then the Plague came. It ravished the countryside, consumed entire towns, and struck down almost all of Lordaeron’s population. Sarynthe, being among the lowest class citizens of Lordaeron, soon contracted the deadly plague. She struggled to fight against it until finally it claimed her in her sleep in a back alleyway of Lordaeron’s Capital. When she awoke, she was a member of the walking dead, the hungering soul-less, the ghouls of the Lich King’s vast undead army. She hungered only for the flesh of the recently deceased, and longed only for slaughter. She served the Lich King unswervingly until a Dread Lord confronted her by the name of Ven’gyr. The Dread Lord had a persistent question in mind; whether or not the undead ghouls of the Lich King’s army could be educated, taught the ways of magic, and turned into something more than just mindless zombies. Ven’gyr took the girl from the Lich King’s service and bound her to his service and his alone. He infused her flesh, mind, and soul with power fel magics, and forced all manner of Demonic knowledge into her mind. He educated her and taught her everything he could teach to a mere human. Over time she grew in power and skill, in reasoning and logic, and even to make conscious decisions that would benefit her new lord and master. It was this time that Sarynthe was gaining power that Arthas returned from the conflicts in Kalimdor of the Third War to oust the Dread Lords from Lordaeron and take his rightful throne in the Capital. Ven’gyr, along with the other Dread Lords, scrambled to find ways to usurp the throne from Arthas once more, but Ven’gyr had a powerful weapon he could utilize, where as Varimathras and the others did not. He continued Sarynthe’s education and gave her more and more power to use against the Scourge, and even sent her on forays against Arthas and his followers. When Arthas was finally dethroned and on the run, Ven’gyr used Sarynthe to continue to hunt down those who would fight against the Dread Lord’s power in Lordaeron. When Lady Sylvanas Windrunner assaulted and eventually defeated one of the Dread Lords, Ven’gyr was quick to see that his side would lose against this charismatic and powerful leader. He sealed away his creation so that she could not be used against him, and fled. Sarynthe waited there, in her coffin. The coffin was specifically crafted to mask her incredible power and keep her from being detected by any sensitive to fel magic. However, her long confinement had a negative impact on her, draining more of her power than it should have to conceal her presence. When she finally awoke from her long slumber, she was face to face with one of her former minions, her Imp, and the ruling force in Lordaeron, the Forsaken. The draining effects of her coffin had drained her of her memory and severely weaken her power, but she set out to try to figure out who, or what, she truly was. She now seeks to unlock all of the power she once wielded for the Dread Lords to use for her own goals…